Sonic the Hedgehog SATAM Fanon
Sonic the Hedgehog SATAM Fanon is a show where you imagine yourself in it. Characters *'Bold' = Villain *''Italic'' = Anti Hero Canon Characters *Sonic *Tails *Sally Acorn *Rotor Walrus *Bunnie Rabbot *Antoine *Uncle Chuck *NICOLE *'Dr. Robotnik' *'Snivley' *Dulcy (Debut in Season 2) *'Naugas' (Debut in "The Void") KK20x6's Characters *King Joseph Koopa *Gulp *Crush *Joseph Jr. *Beth Koopa *'Emperor GatorMill '(Alligator Emperor) *'GatorJill' SB100's Characters *Jackson Piraka (Former Toa of Fire / Piraka) *Rico Rahkshi (Former Toa of Stone / Rahkshi) *''Razor Barraki'' (Former Toa of Jungle / Vengeful Barraki) *Bruno Bear (Bruiser / Full Time Burden) *Ivy Skunk (Mother Nature Girl) *Wrench Monkey (Technical Mechanic) *River Piraka (Former Toa of Water / Female Piraka) *''Shard Glatorian'' (Former Toa of Ice / Glatiator Rival) *''Granite Glatorian'' (Former Toa of Earth / Glatiator Rival) *'A.R.E.S.' (Advanced Robotics Elemental Specialist) *'Mecha Tech' (Roboticized Scientist) *'Osiris Shokan' (4-Armed Shokan Warrior) *'Finley Shark' (Shark Thug Leader) *Anzo (Retired Toa / Turaga) (Minor) *Little Jackies (All Female Piraka/Nightmares with Nightmare Jackson Piraka) Fanon Character Information King Joseph Koopa King Joseph Koopa is a mighty koopa king and is the leader of his team of mutant minions. In his past, his mother: Beth Koopa took care of him, soon after Emperor GatorMill had her captured and put into Robotnik's Robotocizer with Uncle Chuck. Enraged, King Joseph swored revenge on GatorMill for stealing his mother with his guard monsters: Gulp and Crush, And his son: Joseph Jr. When he arrived at Knothole, he asked Sonic to help him get his mom back. As Sonic agreed, King Joseph and his minions are ready to take back what belongs to his heart. Gulp Crush Joseph Jr. Beth Koopa Emperor GatorMill GatorJill Jackson Piraka Jackson Piraka is an Orange & Black Piraka that is formerly a leader of a group of 6 Toa, as the Toa of Fire. In the past, he lead the group of Toa on stopping the Makuta named "A.R.E.S.", but during their confrontation, they were caught in an mutagen accident that not only left them separated in deep slumber for a long time, but also slowly transforming into mutant robotic monsters, having collective amnesia in the process. After awaken from his deep slumber, he is awaken inside a junkyard in a dark robotic city named "Robotropolis" & continue his trek alone, now Withered, Rusty, Dry Mutant, unaware that it will be his first steps to Redemption, with new & familiar friends along the way. Rico Rahkshi Rico Rahkshi is a Yellow & Black Rahkshi that is formerly a Toa of Stone. In the past, he & other 4 Toa were lead by Jackson Piraka on stopping the Makuta named "A.R.E.S.", but during their confrontation, they were caught in an mutagen accident that not only left them separated in deep slumber for a long time, but also slowly transforming into mutant robotic monsters, having collective amnesia in the process. Rico somehow awakens in a dark lab, now a Withered, Rusty, Dry Mutant like the rest of the Former Toa, with a missing mask like face, revealing his Exoskeleton head with red eyes, a broken left arm. Now Rico Rahkshi must find a way out alone, unaware on meeting familiar & new faces in the future. Razor Barraki Razor Barraki is a Dark Green Barraki that is formerely a Toa of Jungle. He used to have a dare devil attitude on taking risks, but that was before the mutation. In the past, he & other 4 Toa were lead by Jackson Piraka on stopping the Makuta named "A.R.E.S.", but during their confrontation, they were caught in an mutagen accident that not only left them separated in deep slumber for a long time, but also slowly transforming into mutant robotic monsters, having collective amnesia in the process. Razor, who is now a heavily damaged & torn Withered mutant with many holes in his robotic body, exposing his Exoskeleton & his magenta flesh like insides & with any Blades he can summon within his robotic body, awakens deep within an abandon castle, sporting a brand new vengeful attitude, as he is one of the three former Toa to gone rogue. Bruno Bear Bruno the Bear is the muscle of the group with a very huge appetite, compared to his big heart. He is a brown bear, with a red tie, white gloves & matching pants. He may not be fast like the others, but he is very strong in size & strength. During his time, he intends to sleep a lot more than usual in the winter. Bruno may be a bit frightened by the outside world, he decided to step out of his comfort zone & exit his bear cave to explore in the forest. Upon, arriving he noticed a village in the forest & is intend to help others, even if he is scared, but ever since his first meeting with a group of Freedom Fighters, during his adventures, it is believed that he have more heart than anyone in the group. Ivy Skunk Ivy Skunk is a vegetarian skunk that loves Mother Nature. She has black fur with a green muzzle, green belly & green skunk stripe & she wears a medium flowing green dress with match green footwear. She considered to have Grass Type Elemental Powers, in which she can use to help nature flourish. She is once to be the daughter of the master of yoga, being the reason that she is calm & collective, during a situation, through peace & tranquillity. However, when Ivy is at the age of 13, her father has felt a disturbance, meaning he can sense Robotnik's rise of power. With Ivy setting out to continue her training, she needs the help of freedom fighters to help bring balance, peace & harmony back & restore order, even though, she can be a bit timid & shy. Wrench Monkey Wrench Monkey is a mechanic & technician that wishes to learn technology through intelligence. He is a brown monkey, wearing a yellow shirt, a white lab coat, black pants & black shoes. Before he was smart, he has entered school to proceed with learning about knowledge, at first, he feels like he wants to quit, but after time passed, he begins to read ahead & is enjoying learning the best he can as he passed with flying colours. As he is a graduate at the age of 18, he was suddenly attacked by Swatbots, who are capturing citizens for roboticization. With all the intelligence he has, Wrench manages to escape & resides in a safe house in the forest, where he remains safe for the time being. Until the time comes, Wrench will find a way to fight back. River Piraka River Piraka is a dark blue & cyan Female Piraka that is the former Toa of Water & the only female of the team. She is slender, yet acrobatic for a female Piraka. In the past, she & other 4 Toa were lead by Jackson Piraka on stopping the Makuta named "A.R.E.S.", but during their confrontation, they were caught in an mutagen accident that not only left them separated in deep slumber for a long time, but also slowly transforming into mutant robotic monsters, having collective amnesia in the process. River, who is now Withered like the others, wakes up in an underground crystal cavern, with a broken mask & a few rips, exposing her exoskeleton head & her thick wires like short hair, with her jawline completely unhinged, showing her sharp teeth. Now she continues on throughout the caverns, wearing a dark veil around her mouth, to hide her disturbing mutation. Shard Glatorian Shard the Glatorian is an intelligent white & cyan Glatorian, who is a former Toa of Ice & a rival to Granite Glatorian. He wears white Glatorian Armor with a spiked mask & spiked shoulder & elbow pads. During his days as a Toa, Shard & Granite both hated each other as rivals & they don't seem to get along. In the past, he & other 4 Toa were lead by Jackson Piraka on stopping the Makuta named "A.R.E.S.", but during their confrontation, they were caught in an mutagen accident that not only left them separated in deep slumber for a long time, but also slowly transforming into mutant robotic monsters, having collective amnesia in the process. He & Granite, now Withered like the others, with Shard having huge rips in the stomach & holes from the upper body, woke up in the Ruins. At first they blame each other for getting them stuck & separated in the first place, but somehow they knew that they need to work together to continue their journey together, much to their dismay. Granite Glatorian Granite the Glatorian is a powerful black & purple Glatorian, who is a former Toa of Earth & a rival to Shard Glatorian. He has upper body & arm muscles & wears heavy black Glatorian Armor with a spiked mask with horns & spiked arms. During his days as a Toa, Granite & Shard both hated each other as rivals & they don't seem to get along. In the past, he & other 4 Toa were lead by Jackson Piraka on stopping the Makuta named "A.R.E.S.", but during their confrontation, they were caught in an mutagen accident that not only left them separated in deep slumber for a long time, but also slowly transforming into mutant robotic monsters, having collective amnesia in the process. He & Shard, now Withered like the others, with Granite having huge rips in the chest & a missing left horn from the mask & a few missing spikes from his arms, woke up in the Ruins. At first they blame each other for getting them stuck & separated in the first place, but somehow they knew that they need to work together to continue their journey together, much to their dismay. A.R.E.S. A.R.E.S., also know as the "Advanced Robotics Elemental Specialist", is a Makuta & the Leader of his Robotic Army. He is the arch enemy of the 6 Toa, lead by Toa Jackson. During his days in the past, he hired a human named Dr. Tech, a super genius that can use strategy to their advantage. A.R.E.S. & Dr. Tech lures the Toa into his lair, filled with Mutagen, which is an elaborate trap to destroy the Toa once & for all, however disaster struck as he & the Toa were caught in an unfortunate mutagen accident, that transform the Toa, including A.R.E.S. & unintentionally Dr. Tech as well, that transform them all into mutants & we're all caught in a very deep sleep that seperated them. A.R.E.S. wakes up within the prison cell of Robotnik's Lair, Robotropolis. He manages to rampage his way out of his cell & attack oncoming enemies that left the villains even Robotnik impressed. A.R.E.S. decided to help the villains, but on his own terms. Mecha Tech Mecha Tech, formerly known as Dr. Tech, is a Roboticized Scientist & Super Genius that is hired by his leader, the Makuta A.R.E.S., for strategy. Once he was hired, he plans an elaborate trap in his master's lair with the mutagen to trap the 6 Toa. With the battle raged on, Dr. Tech was horrified that the plan worked, but in heavy sacrifice, with a horrifying mutagen accident that transformed the Toa & his own master, A.R.E.S. into mutants, now even Dr. Tech is caught in the crossfire unintentionally, that left all of them unconscious & seperated. Dr. Tech, with now an even larger brain so big that it's now visible, had awaken in cuffs & inside a Roboticizer's Chamber & was Roboticized into Mecha Tech, by Dr. Robotnik. Now reborn as Mecha Tech, he begins to make a deal with Dr. Robotnik, when he realised he also has A.R.E.S. with him, in which the villains accept. Osiris Shokan He is a Shokan Warrior, that is a soldier on the battlefield. He has light brown tan skin with battle marks like blood marks on the chest, scars & facial hair. He wears Camo army gear pants, which is torn from battle & also wears Shokan Armor, only if situations are very personal for him. Long ago in ancient times, the 4-armed Shokans have declared war against the Centaurs in Outworld, the fight was brutal & neither side has either back down or won, not even a clear victory for Osiris. He was young & peaceful shokan, but war has drastically changed him over the years physically & mentally with force, now is a strong brute that relies on brute strength & power as one of A.R.E.S.'s commanders, in which he only honours his opponents with combat. Finley Shark Finley Shark is a blue & white shark bounty hunter that is willing to do many jobs, usually for the highest bidder. He wears a black & blue singlet & pants. However in the past, he was neglected from many underwater life for being so scary with large razor sharp teeth, for really that he is trying to make friends. Now alone, he turn to the bounty hunter business as a predator stalking for his prey, also having a bit of a soft side for his fellow bounty hunter allies with bonding exercises & picnics & many more. He is not all bad, he is just born that way as a part of A.R.E.S.'s bounty hunter team. Anzo Anzo is a former Toa in the past who has brought the current Toa Okuma together. He was the last of his team because of Bounty Hunters who were hired by A.R.E.S. & Mecha Tech to destroy all of the Toa, but Anzo survived long enough to divide the power into 6 small parts to each of the current Toa, each with their own personality & powers. Later, Anzo, now reduced to a withered old Turaga, will serve a purpose in Season 2 on stopping the Doomsday Project, by helping the Toa Okuma discover their Kanohi Mask Power, even thou it's difficult with the Toa Okuma no wonder mutated into Robotic Monsters. Little Jackies The Little Jackies we're a group of mischievous female Nightmare Piraka, who were a part of Jackson Piraka's Nightmare Transformation, Nightmare Jackson Piraka. The Little Jackies serve as either mischievous nightmares or helpers to Nightmare Jackson, by sending out bad dreams as warnings, as seen in "Sonic's Nightmare". These mysterious female Robotic creatures from the darkness of the dreamscape were a mystery to all, even Sonic, who discover them, but they're loyalty to Nightmare Jackson knows no bounds. Character Design Differences *King Joseph Koopa = ??? *Gulp = ??? *Crush = ??? *Emperor GatorMil = ??? *GatorJill = ??? *Jackson Piraka = He is More Withered, Rusted & Mutant like with a few holes & wires loose, exposing part of his Exoskeleton, for only on his Debut. *Rico Rahkshi = Like Jackson, he is More Withered, Rusted & Mutant with a missing mask like face, a broken left arm & a few spikes, for only on his Debut. *A.R.E.S. = He appears more Mutant & Monstrous than his Sonic Boom Fanon Design. *Mecha Tech = He appears Futuristic, similar to the Sonic Underground Fanon Design, but with a bit of a Serious Tone. Episodes *''ITALIC'' = KK20X6's Episodes *'BOLD' = SB100's Episodes Season 1: Freedom Fighters Arc *Episode 1: Heads or Tails? *Episode 2: Sonic Boom *Episode 3: Sonic and Sally *Episode 4: Ultra Sonic *Episode 5: Sonic & the Secret Scrolls *Episode 6: Super Sonic *Episode 7: Sonic Racer *Episode 8: Hooked on Sonic *Episode 9: Harmony Sonic *Episode 10: Sonic's Nightmare *Episode 11: Warp Sonic *Episode 12: Sub-Sonic *Episode 13: Sonic Past Cool Season 2: Doomsday Project Arc *Episode 14: Sonic Conversion *Episode 15: Game Guy *Episode 16: No Brainer *Episode 17: Blast to the Past Part 1 *Episode 18: Blast to the Past Part 2 *Episode 19: Fed Up With Antoine/Ghost Busted *Episode 20: Dulcy *Episode 21: The Void *Episode 22: The Odd Couple/Ro-Becca *Episode 23: Cry of the Wolf *Episode 24: Drood Henge *Episode 25: Spyhog *Episode 26: The Doomsday Project Season 3: Black Magic Arc (SB100 / KK20X6 Fanon Version) *''Episode 27: Fire Sickness'' *'Episode 28: Shattered Fusion' *''Episode 29: Tiki God Terror'' *'Episode 30: Forces of Nature' *''''??? "More Coming Soon" Gallery "More Coming Soon" Villainous Minions Robotnik's Robots *Swatbots *Hoverbots Snively's Robots *??? Emperor GatorMill's Army *Guard Gators *Gator Biters *Fire Gators "More Coming Soon" A.R.E.S. & Mecha Tech's Army *Guard Bots **Normal Guard Bots **Scout Bots **Soldier Bots **Pyro Bots **Demo Bots **Heavy Bots **Engineer Bots **Medic Bots **Sniper Bots **Spy Bots *Bounty Hunters "More Coming Soon" Category:Crossover Shows